The present disclosure relates generally to adapters and, more particularly, to adapters that provide an interface between two or more fluid conduits.
A variety of systems transfer fluids from one location to another through fluid conduits, such as metal or plastic pipes. Couplings, such as adapters, fittings, bushings, and elbows, may be used to couple one fluid conduit to another. Unfortunately, existing couplings are often designed for a single industry standard. Moreover, existing couplings generally create abrupt changes in diameter, which leads to flow resistance and poor performance over long runs of conduit.